


Happy Anniversary!

by KrysImeteriHikari



Series: Arc V Anniversary Works [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crying, Family Fluff, Gen, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysImeteriHikari/pseuds/KrysImeteriHikari
Summary: Yoko is alone on her wedding anniversary, something her son Yuuya helps to ease.Part of tumblr's Arc V Anniversary Works
Relationships: Sakaki Yoko & Sakaki Yuya
Series: Arc V Anniversary Works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602229





	Happy Anniversary!

Yoko sat alone in her kitchen, holding and swirling a small glass of wine in her hand. She sighed, a small, wistful smile on her face. It was hard to believe that, with the face she was making, she had just gotten off the phone with her mother, and had had a particularly nasty fight with her.

Despite whatever the press may have said, not everyone was in love with Sakaki Yusho. Especially not her mother. Him being gone for the last three years certainly hadn’t helped his case either. When was she going to give up on Yusho, her mother had asked her. She couldn’t possibly think of raising Yuuya by herself, Yuuya needed a proper father in his life, and what was this about Yuuya wanting to be an Entertainer Duelist like his deadbeat of a real father? Yoko chided her mother, saying that Yusho wasn’t a deadbeat dad, that he had loved his family very much.

‘Then, if Yusho is such a good father and husband, where is he now? Shouldn’t he be helping you, to help Yuuya! For goodness sake, Yoko, think of Yuuya’s future!’

Yoko never could answer that question. She didn’t know where Yusho was more than anyone else did. And it hurt every time her mother asked her that, especially in that tone of hers. She knew that her mother meant well, that she really did care about her and Yuuya but sometimes…

Sometimes she wishes her mother could leave well enough alone.

Even after all these years, she was still deeply in love with Yusho. Even from when they were teenagers; the moment he pulled a rose from his sleeve and winked at her, she had been smitten with him. Her family disapproved, of course, being that he was just a poor entertainer at the time. There would be no future for her if she had married ‘that man’, that she should only think of her own future and marry a rich man instead. He could be playing her to get her money, they had said, people do that all the time.

Of course, being the romantic she was, she had outright refused. They didn’t see the sides of Yusho she saw. His kind heart, his brilliant smile, the way he made her smile and laugh when she wanted to do the exact opposite. There was just something so special about Yusho that drew her in, made her want to know him, to know everything about him, to love him.

So, like the true romantics they were, they ran away together and eloped. Yoko learned that being the wife of an entertainer wasn’t an easy life, but she loved every minute of it. If anything, it made her love for Yusho and his trade even stronger. She loved seeing everyone’s faces light up whenever Yusho dueled in the streets for money. He didn’t win every single one of his duels, of course, but it was nonetheless the best show of a duel you had seen in your life. Some people even still paid him even if he lost the duel, they were so impressed by his dueling and entertainment skills.

Still, despite being quite the entertainer, they still didn’t have enough to buy their own home, only staying with Yusho’s friend, Hiragi Shuzou, out of the goodness of his heart. He had recently lost his own wife and was practically raising his infant daughter on his own, and with the two of them expecting their own little one soon, they were very grateful to Shuzou and his good heart for letting them sleep on his couch for quite a few months.

After Yuuya was born, things seemed to turn around for them. Yusho’s dueling was catching media attention, soon landing him better jobs and more money, up to the point where he had to hire a manager to keep up with all of the sudden success. The manager was a very nice man, even made frequent visits to the small family, to check up on them and make sure they were doing okay, sometimes even staying to play with Yuuya while she cooked for everyone. Times had been happier then, simpler then.

“Heh,” Yoko said to herself, lost in her memories while watching the wine swirl in the glass.

“Happy 15th Wedding Anniversary, Sakaki Yoko. You did everyone proud by marrying yourself an entertainer, didn’t you.”

She wasn’t bitter, certainly not, but felt bitter at that moment. She wanted Yusho back home safe. She didn’t care if he had given up dueling completely, she just wanted to see him again. She missed him so badly, even just seeing his face again would be enough.

“…Mom?” a soft voice called out, startling her out of her reverie.

“Yuuya! Sweetheart…” She didn’t really know what to say. Yuuya had caught her red-handed with the glass of wine. He frowned and crossed his arms, looking pointedly at the said glass.

“…It’s only cooking wine, Yuuya.”

“…Sounds gross, Mom.”

She couldn’t help it, she smiled and laughed quietly. Yusho made that face when he was skeptical too.

“It is. That’s why, when you’re older, you should have regular wine. It tastes better.”

“…Still sounds gross.”

“Well, adults are often having to do gross things, good or bad. It’s all part of growing up, I’m afraid.” She laughed quietly again, setting her glass down on the table, untouched.

“…Guess you were fighting with Grandma again, huh?” Yuuya was a sensitive and sharp kid, after all. Yoko sighed.

“Afraid so. She keeps wanting me to give up on your Dad and to move on with my life. Typical mom stuff, you know.”

“You’re not like that, though.” His mom had never scolded him once for doing what he loved, never has talked down to him about his hopes and dreams.

“I try not to be, at least. And if I ever do, I’m sorry, Yuuya. You’re my baby boy and I’ll love you no matter what. Always follow your dreams and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise, okay?”

The boy nodded, making Yoko smile once more.

“…Come here, baby boy. I think Mom needs a hug.” Yuuya didn’t even hesitate, instantly putting his arms around her and pulling her in close. Yoko did the same, holding him close, just as she has done at least a million times over the years and never tired of it. Yuuya was her baby, after all. Nothing could take that away from her, ever.

“…Happy Anniversary, Mom. I know that you miss Dad and all, but he’ll come back to us. I’m sure of it.” Yoko held on tighter to the boy in her arms, missing her husband so much. And hearing their boy, their boy, saying something so sweet and heartfelt, she was crying before she even realized it, clinging to her last reminder of Yusho and his love. Yuuya didn’t seem to mind, however. He just let his mother hold him and cry as much as she needed to.


End file.
